The Treasures Of Friendship
by MonicaKateBingCastle
Summary: Chandler and Monica are moving out of Apt #20 and into a house. The gang helps them pack and they come across a box they think is junk until they start to go through it.
1. Chapter 1:Changes

This fic takes place in the future. Monica and Chandler have 4 year old twin girls Christina and Carley, 6 year old Daniel and Monica is 6 months pregnant. Ross and Rachel are married they have 7 year old Emma and 3 year old Isabella. Joey and Phoebe are married they have 5 year old Joey Jr. and Phoebe is 4 months pregnant.  
  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC. The Bing Kids, Isabella and Joey Jr. Are mine.  
  
  
Title: Treasures Of Friendship  
  
  
Summery: Chandler and Monica are moving out of Apt #20 and into a house. The gang helps them pack and they come across a box they think is junk until they start to go through it.   
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Changes  
  
  
  
The gang sat in Central Perk talking and drinking coffee. Something they didn't get to do as often now that they were all married with kids. "I can't believe you guys are moving" Rachel said. "I don't want you to move" Joey whined as he threw his arms around Chandler. "Joe calm down we're not moving to Alaska or something we're gonna be just 20 minutes away" Chandler said. "We'll still see each other all the time" he added. "Yeah but it won't be the same some stranger's gonna be living in your apartment" Joey whimpered.   
  
  
  
  
Monica sighed sadly. "He's right Chandler that apartment holds so many memories I fell in love with you in that apartment, we got engaged in that apartment, Pheebs found out she was pregnant with the triplets there" she whispered as she began to cry. "Honey its going to be okay we'll make new memories in our new house" Chandler whispered as he wrapped his arms around her. "Besides with our family getting bigger we needed a bigger place" he said setting his hand on her growing belly. That made her cry more. "The girls and Daniel took their first steps in that apartment" she whimpered. "I'm gonna miss it Chandler" she whined. " I know sweeite I will too" he said softly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey Mon look on the bright side you get to pack!" Phoebe giggled trying to cheer her up. Monica smiled. "I know! I love packing!" she exclaimed. Monica looked at her friends "Hey I have an idea since Nora has Crissy, Carley, and Daniel, my parents have Emma and Isabella and Lil Joey is with Joey's parents why don't we have a sleep over at out place for old times sake I'll cook we can watch movies and talk, then tomorrow we can all start packing!" she said with a smile.   
  
  
  
  
Rachel smiled "Count me in!" she giggled. "Me too" Phoebe chimed in. Monica smiled "Great and what about you boys" she said looking at Joey and Ross. Joey and Ross nodded. "Okay we're in" they answered.  
  
  
  
  
  
Later that night Monica was busy in the kitchen preparing dinner. Chandler came in and wrapped his arms around her waist. She sighed softly. "Are you okay Mon" Chandler asked softly. "Yeah I was just thinking that tonight might be the last night the six of us will be together for awhile" she whispered. Chandler gently turned her so they were facing each other their noses almost touching. "Its going to be okay Mon I promise" he whispered. "I didn't have much of a family growing up and now I do, Ross, Rachel, Joey and Pheebs are our family Mon the six of us will always be close nothing could ever come between us not even a house" he said kissing her softly. "I love you Chandler Bing" she whispered. "I love you too Monica Bing" he whispered kissing her again.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ross, Rachel, Joey and Phoebe walked in. "Eww you'd think after 7 years of marriage they'd stop doing that" Ross whined. "Yeah baby" Joey grinned giving Chandler the thumbs up. They broke the kiss. Monica smiled. "Well Ross if we stopped doing that we wouldn't have three kids with a fourth one on the way" she said rubbing her belly. "Can we eat now" Joey whined. "Yes Joe we can eat now" Monica giggled   
  
  
  
  
After dinner the gang went into the living room to watch movies. Chandler and Monica snuggled together in Chandler's baraclounger, Ross and Rachel cuddled together on the sofa and Phoebe and Joey cuddled together in the other chair. Joey giggled. "What's so funny Joe" Chandler asked. "I was just thinking about the time I wouldn't let you sit in this chair and you hid my underwear so I put on all your clothes" he giggled. "Yea ha ha funny" Chandler said making a face.   
  
  
  
Monica started the movie. "So what movie are we watching" Ross asked. "I hope its Jurassic Park 3 that movie is so cool" he added. "I hope its Diehard!" Joey shrieked "Diehard! he and Chandler yelled. Monica rolled her eyes "Sorry boys its neither, we're watching Serving Sara" she said. "Aww come on Mon that's a chick flick" Joey whined "Plus I don't wanna see that actor who played Carol's drunk boyfriend on Growing Pains" Joey whined again. "Growing Pains Joe" Chandler asked. "My sisters were like in love with that Kirk guy they always had it on" he said. Monica smiled "Sorry Joey we're watching Serving Sara and I love Matthew Perry he's hot" she giggled. "But Mon" Joey whined. "Okay I guess you don't want to see Liz Hurley in little white panties" she said.   
  
  
  
  
Joey grinned "Okay I guess we can watch Serving Sara if you really want to" he said. "Works every time" Monica thought as she started the movie. Joey giggled when Matthew ripped off Liz's pants. "Rip the panties too" Joey shouted. "Joey" Monica exclaimed. "Nobody wants to see Liz's naked ass" she said. "Now Matthew's naked ass that I'd love to see" she giggled. "Hey I thought you liked my ass" Chandler whined. "Aww honey I love your ass" Monica said. "But I'd still like to see Matthew's" she laughed.  
  
  
  
  
  
The movie ended. Monica sighed softly. "Don't you just love happy endings" she said. "Liz didn't get naked" Joey whined. "and I know why you like that Matthew guy" he added. "Oh yeah why " Monica asked. "Because he looks like Chandler" he answered. "No he doesn't my Chandler is much hotter" she said running her hand up Chandler's leg. "Eww come on Monica I'm gonna have nightmares" Ross whined. "Oh shut up" Monica said throwing a pillow at him. "Okay I think we should all turn in now we have alot of packing to do tomorrow" Monica exclaimed. Everyone mumbled and moaned throwing pillows at her.   
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: What Memories Are Made Of....The gang travel down memory lane as they help Monica and Chandler pack....Coming Soon!!  
  
  
  
Authors Note: Here's the start of another fic by me. Its gonna be filled with memories from all 9 seasons of Friends. I can't say enough about Serving Sara!! I so love that movie! And I love Matthew Perry!! I don't know how many people remember Matty on Growing Pains!! I grew up with that show!! I saw a rerun the other day and there was Matty!! I didn't know he had played Carol's boyfriend His character Sandy was an alcoholic who crashed his car it was so sad because Matty's character he dies! I actually cried!! Hell several episodes of Friends made me cry including TOW The Proposal pt 2 and TOW Chandler and Monica's Wedding! I'm just a super sappy weirdo! LOL Okay could I be babbling more! Anyway pretty please read and review! Thanx!! 


	2. Chapter 2:What Memories Are Made Of

This fic takes place in the future. Monica and Chandler have 4 year old twin girls Christina and Carley, 6 year old Daniel and Monica is 6 months pregnant. Ross and Rachel are married they have 7 year old Emma and 3 year old Isabella. Joey and Phoebe are married they have 5 year old Joey Jr. and Phoebe is 4 months pregnant.  
  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC. The Bing Kids, Isabella and Joey Jr. Are mine.  
  
  
Title: Treasures Of Friendship  
  
  
Summery: Chandler and Monica are moving out of Apt #20 and into a house. The gang helps them pack and they come across a box they think is junk until they start to go through it.   
  
  
  
Chapter 2: What Memories Are Made Of  
  
  
  
Joey was the first one up. "I smell pancakes" he exclaimed. He saw Monica busy in the kitchen. Morning Joey" she said. "We're having chocolate chip pancakes" she added. "Ooh my favorite I haven't had those since my 30th birthday" Rachel said coming up behind Joey. "That's right I did make them for your birthday" Monica said. Ross, Chandler and Phoebe joined them in the kitchen. They all enjoyed Monica's chocolate chip pancakes. "I'm gonna miss Monica's cooking" Joey whined. Monica smiled "Don't worry Joey I still cook every time you come over" she said. "Yeah baby" he grinned.   
  
  
  
  
Monica washed and dried the breakfast dished. She went to her bedroom she came out with boxes, bubble wrap, markers, and tape. "Okay lets get packing." she exclaimed. Sometime time later alot had been packed making the apartment look empty. Chandler came out of the kids room carrying a big cardboard box. "Mon what's in this box it was way in the back of the kids closet." he asked. "I don't know lets open it and see" she said. Chandler set it down and opened it. "It looks like a bunch of trash" he said looking inside. Monica smiled "Its not trash" she said.   
  
  
  
  
Chandler took out an old worn piece of paper "Oh no not trash" he giggled. Monica looked at the paper. "Oh my God" she laughed "You know what that is Chandler!" she said "That's the sex diagram I drew you when you were dating Kathy" she giggled. "Good thing I taught you because I got stuck with you" she added. "Oh so now you're stuck with me, well you don't have to be maybe I'll give Kathy a call" he said. "Like hell you will" she said kissing him softly.   
  
  
  
  
Ross groaned. "Eww guys cut it out" he said as he looked in the box. "Hey look its the Geller cup" he exclaimed. "Man that thing is still ugly" Rachel giggled. "It should have been mine the only reason Monica has it is because she cheated" Ross said. "No I didn't I beat you fair and square" Monica protested. "Did not you cheater, cheater compulsive eater" he said sticking his tongue out. "What ever liar, liar pants on fire" Monica said.  
  
  
  
  
Chandler rolled his eyes "Oh my God you two are worse than Crissy and Carley and they're only 4" he laughed. "Oh yeah well take that "Ross said clapping his fists together. Joey looked in the box he started to giggle. "What is it Joey" Monica asked. "Rachel's porn" he giggled "Hey give me that" Rachel said grabbing the book. "You've got porn" Joey giggled. "Come on Zelda the vicar won't be home for hours" Joey laughed. Rachel rolled her eyes. "How do you it Pheebs" she asked. "Do what" Phoebe asked. "Being married to him" Rachel giggled pointing at Joey. "I keep him happy with sandwiches and the Phoebe love" she giggled. "Yeah baby" Joey said grinning.  
  
  
  
  
Phoebe looked in the box. "Ooh Yay! My sock bunny!" she giggled. "Monica gave me that on Valentine's day we were suppose to make the presents" Chandler said. "Oh yeah well who was the one who gave me a mix tape with his ex girlfriend's voice on it" Monica said. "Umm yeah moving on" Chandler said looking in the box. "Oh wow Mr. Heckles year book" Chandler said. "I was so convinced I'd end up all old and alone like him" he said He wrapped his arm around Monica. "But I didn't, I have the most gorgeous woman in New York and she's given me everything I could ever want and more" he said   
  
  
  
  
Monica smiled "Aww Chandler that's so sweet I love you so much" she said as she kissed him. "Aww" Phoebe and Rachel hummed. "Guys stop it, just stop it" Ross whined. He looked in the box. "Ooh my book!" he exclaimed. "I can't believe people were making out in front of my book" he said. "I even caught Chandler bringing Monica there to make out" he added glaring at Chandler. "Dude don't look at me it was Monica's idea" Chandler said. "What!" Ross exclaimed. "Okay moving on" Monica said giving Chandler a dirty look.   
  
  
  
  
Monica gasped at what she found in the box. "Rach look what I found" she said. "My broach!" Rachel exclaimed "I thought I'd never see it again" she added. She looked at Ross and smiled. "When I got this Chandler told me you were in love with me I went to the airport to greet you and you showed up with Julie" she whispered. "Yeah and then he made this" Joey giggled holding up the list he made. "Lets see you wrote that I was just a waitress, I was spoiled oh and that I had chubby ankles" Rachel said. "I didn't and still don't have chubby ankles." she added.  
  
  
  
"Hey look my interview in Soap Opera Digest" Joey grinned. "Gal pal Rachel Green" Rachel giggled. "You never did win a Soapy but you've won 4 Emmys playing Dr. Drake Ramoray" she added. "Remember when I played an extra on Days honey" Phoebe said. "Yeah you popped me in the back of the head then you ran around the set like a crazy woman" Joey giggled. "Yeah but you love me" she said kissing him. "Yeah I do" he exclaimed kissing her.   
  
  
  
Chandler sighed as he looked at the picture he found. "What is it honey" Monica asked gently. He showed her. It was a picture of her and Richard from Barry and Mindy's wedding. "After all these years you still worry about Richard" Monica asked softly. "He tried to take you from me Mon" he whispered. "The big tree" he added. Monica set the picture down and took his hand. "Chandler its you, its always been you not Richard, Pete or anyone else I love you so much" she said. Chandler smiled. "I love you too" he whispered. "I'm glad you chose me that night" he added. "Me too" she said her eyes sparkling.  
  
  
  
  
Monica giggled. "Look a receipt for my boots" she said. "Oh would those be the boots that cost more than our rent that went with everything but they killed your feet and I ended up carrying you home" Chandler smirked. "Yep that was the one and only time you were right" she grinned. Chandler saw something shiny in the corner of the box. "Joey remember this" he asked. "Oh your Best Buds bracelet the one you made fun of" Joey answered. "I pity the fool who wears my jewelry or was it the eye sore from the Liverache house of crap" he added. "I'm sorry Joe I was a jerk for doing that" Chandler said.  
  
  
  
  
Monica smiled when she pulled out an old blue sweatshirt. "Chandler do you remember this" she asked. "Of course I do we were in Vegas we were going to get married and you needed something new, something borrowed and something blue so I told you to put that sweatshirt under your dress and you got all mushy because you thought you looked pregnant" he answered. "I can't believe we never returned it" he added. "Yeah well after seeing Ross and Rachel coming out of the chapel shouting hello Mr. Rachel, hello Mrs. Ross we forgot about everything else." Monica giggled.   
  
  
  
Ross grabbed something out of the box. "Ooh if anyone is having trouble sleeping just read Rachel's 18 page letter" he said looking at Rachel. "Ha ha Ross" Rachel said. Rachel covered her mouth when she saw it. "Oh my God the green scarf Gavin gave me" she whispered. "That stupid kiss almost made me lose the only man I've ever really loved." She whispered. "Yeah but you two made up because he's your lobster" Phoebe giggled.   
  
  
  
  
Monica pulled a small frame from the box. "Our wedding invitation" she sighed happily. "Yeah that Ross and Rachel did it on" Chandler said. "Rachel seduced Ross with my Europe story!" Joey giggled. "Hey check it out my pooca shell necklace from our honeymoon" Chandler said smiling as he put it on. "Damn it I thought I threw that out" Monica mumbled.  
  
  
  
  
Rachel looked in the box pulling out the final item. She smiled. "You guys look" she whispered her eyes watery with tears. She showed them a photo of the six of them taken at Central Perk right around the time she joined the group. Monica smiled. "Wow look at us I had my head resting on the shoulder of my future husband and didn't know it" she whispered. "Look at me" Phoebe giggled. "I'm hot" she added. "Yeah ya are" Joey grinned. "Can you believe that those six people are married to each other with kids" Chandler said softly. "Especially you Mr. Commitment phobia" Ross said. Chandler smiled "All I needed to get over my fear of commitment was love from the right woman" Chandler replied reaching for Monica's hand.   
  
  
  
  
Monica wiped her tears away with the back of her hand. "Guys just because Chandler I are moving it doesn't mean things will change we'll still do stuff and hang out like we used to right" she whispered. "Always" the remaining five said as they hugged her.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Moving Day....Chandler and Monica's last day in apartment #20...Coming Soon!  
  
  
Authors Note: Here's chapter 2. Chapter 3 will be along soon with yet more memories! Pretty please read and review! Thanx 


	3. Chapter 3:Moving Day

This fic takes place in the future. Monica and Chandler have 4 year old twin girls Christina and Carley, 6 year old Daniel and Monica is 6 months pregnant. Ross and Rachel are married they have 7 year old Emma and 3 year old Isabella. Joey and Phoebe are married they have 5 year old Joey Jr. and Phoebe is 4 months pregnant.  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC. The Bing Kids, Isabella and Joey Jr. Are mine.  
Title: Treasures Of Friendship  
Summery: Chandler and Monica are moving out of Apt #20 and into a house. The gang helps them pack and they come across a box they think is junk until they start to go through it.   
Chapter 3: Moving Day  
Monica sighed sadly as she snuggled closer to Chandler. This was the last night they'd ever spend falling asleep together in this bedroom. Tomorrow they were moving into their new house. She loved the house. It had a fireplace in the master bedroom plus there were 4 other bedroom. Daniel would get his own room, the twins would share one, one would be a nursery for the new baby and the remaining bedroom would be a guest room. The basement they were turning into playroom for the kids and Chandler he would finally get his game room. There was a big back yard where they could have big barbecues with the gang. The kitchen was Monica's dream kitchen complete with an island in the middle. It was the prefect house but she was going to miss the apartment she'd lived in since she was 21. The apartment that held so many wonderful memories.  
She laid there for hours just thinking about how hard it would be to say goodbye to this wonderful place she called home for the last 15 years. Chandler laid beside her thinking the same thing this apartment had felt like home to him even before he moved in with Monica. He was going to miss it as much as she was.  
The next morning Ross, Rachel, Joey and Phoebe came to help them move. "I can't believe you're really moving" Joey whined. "I love this apartment" he whimpered. "Remember when we had that contest to see who knew each other better and Monica bet the apartment" Joey said sadly. "Yeah we won and it drove Monica crazy" Chandler said. "Then Rachel and Monica kissed for one minute to get the apartment back" Joey said with a small grin. "Dude that's my sister and my wife "Ross protested. "Hey remember how we always watched ugly naked guy from this window" Phoebe said. "Yeah and Ross saw Mon and I making out from over there" Chandler answered.   
Rachel looked around the nearly empty apartment. "I remember the day I moved in here I ran into Central Perk wearing my wedding gown, Monica took me in she gave me a home" she whispered. "I sat in this kitchen and cut up all my credit cards" she said her eyes misty with tears. "We had our first kiss here Rach remember" Ross said. She nodded "Yes we were watching Monica and I's prom video" she said softly. "Remember the Thanksgiving Underdog got away Rachel thought Monica had the keys and Monica thought Rachel had them and dinner got ruined so we ate grilled cheese sandwiches" Phoebe giggled.   
"What about that New Year's Party Mon had that one year, I dumped Janice for like the third time and Pheebs said goodbye to David the science guy" Chandler said. Monica smiled "Then there was the New Year's party we made all those resolutions, Rachel said she'd gossip less, Ross bet Chandler he couldn't give up teasing us, Pheebs tried to teach Joey how to play guitar and Pheebs wanted to fly a jet" she said with a grin. Ross walked over to the wall near the refrigerator "This is where Monica banged my son's head" he said. "Monica bang" Rachel giggled. "We put rainy day bear's hat on his head" she added.   
Phoebe smiled "Joey proposed to me here when he thought I was pregnant" she giggled. "Yeah baby" Joey said with a grin. "We all sat here and watched Joey's first appearance on Days together" Rachel whispered. "Yeah and we all sat here and listened to Ross's horrible bagpipe playing" she chuckled. "Oh do you guys remember the first time Chandler proposed to Monica we were all here together and he came in looking for Monica" Ross said. "Yeah he got down on one knee and proposed" Rachel said. "He said he talked to Ross and Joey I said what 2 divorces and Joey" Monica giggled. "I still say that was a cheap shot" Ross whined.  
Chandler smiled "I can't believe I did that" he giggled "You did get it right though honey" Monica said kissing him softly. "I know" he said. "I came in here thinking I'd lost you but there you were standing in the middle of the apartment filled with candles you started to propose but you said there was a reason girls don't do this so I knelt down with you and asked you to be my wife" he whispered.   
Monica began to cry. She got up and went out to the balcony. She sat on the ledge and looked across the way at Ross and Rachel's apartment. She covered her face with her hands as she began to cry harder. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Chandler standing there. "Mon, sweeite are you okay" he asked softly. "No" she whispered. "How can we say goodbye to this place Chandler" she cried. "How can we go with out seeing Joey, Pheebs, Ross, and Rachel everyday and ...and when we look out our window we won't see Ross's apartment anymore" she whimpered.   
Chandler sat down on the ledge beside her . "I know Monica it will be hard at first but we'll be okay we have each other and you always said we could get through anything as long as we had each other" he said gently. "I know but I mean you asked me to live with you in this apartment, you asked me to be your wife in this apartment and our kids were conceived here" she whispered. Chandler smiled "Except for this one" he giggled as he gently rubbed her small stomach.   
Monica smiled "Yeah you were pretty frisky that night" she giggled setting her hand on top of his. "Me no you were the frisky one honey" he answered. "Yeah well I didn't hear you complaining" she giggled. "Hey I never complain when I get to have sex" he said with a smile. "Do you think Ross knows we had sex in his office on his desk" Monica giggled. "Hey its his fault, that awards dinner was soo boring" Chandler said with a smile. Monica laid her head on his shoulder. "Thank you Chandler" she whispered. "For what" he asked. "For coming out here and cheering me up" she said.   
Rachel came out. "Umm guys I didn't mean to interrupt but the movers are here for the furniture" she said softly. "Okay" Monica whispered as she stood up. Chandler stood up too. They went inside.   
Sometime later the apartment was now empty. Chandler and Monica stood inside looking around one last time. Monica walked over to the wall near her bedroom. She carefully took down the wedding picture that hung there. She held it close to her chest.   
She sighed softly as the memories played before her. She saw Rachel walk over to Ross and kiss him. She saw her, Phoebe, and Rachel sitting around in their pajamas drinking, eating cookie dough and talking. She saw Phoebe finding out she was pregnant and all of them hugging and jumping around happily. She saw herself jump off the couch into Chandler's arms when he asked her to live with him. She saw her and Rachel fighting and then making up on the day Chandler moved in. She saw Chandler proposing to her after their first fight. She saw Chandler proposing to her in the middle of all the candlelight. She saw the Thanksgiving when Ross's old friend Will came and the Thanksgiving when Rachel's bratty sister came over and Chandler broke her good china.  
Monica brushed away her tears as the memories continued to play. She saw Chandler dressed as Santa, Ross dressed as an armadillo and Joey dressed as Superman teaching Ben the story of Hanukkah. She saw Chandler dressed as a pink bunny and Ross dressed as doodie arm wrestling at the kitchen table. She saw herself frantically trying to make candy for the neighbors. She saw the apartment filled with wedding presents and her opening them all with out Chandler. She saw Chandler kiss her and then kiss Rachel and Phoebe as he left while they were sneaking around. She saw her and Chandler pull Joey into her bedroom and beg him to keep their secret. She saw Ross playing the bagpipes badly. She saw Chandler telling Joey he could be the minister. She saw herself telling Chandler about each one of her pregnancies. She saw Daniel and the girls taking their first steps.  
Chandler walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She turned around and buried her face in his chest. They stayed that was for awhile. Monica pulled away. "I guess we better go" she whispered. Chandler nodded he took her hand as they walked to the door. They looked around one last time as they closed the door on all the laughter, tears, joy, happiness and sadness that had filled that apartment over the course of 15 years.   
Chapter 4: A New Beginning...Chandler and Monica move into their new house its a time for new beginnings....Coming Soon!!  
Author's Note: Hi all here's chapter 3 there are memories here from all 9 seasons as well as a couple made up ones. Hope you all enjoy it! More to come soon! 


	4. Chapter 4: New Beginnings

This fic takes place in the future. Monica and Chandler have 4 year old twin girls Christina and Carley, 6 year old Daniel and Monica is 6 months pregnant. Ross and Rachel are married they have 7 year old Emma and 3 year old Isabella. Joey and Phoebe are married they have 5 year old Joey Jr. and Phoebe is 4 months pregnant.  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC. The Bing Kids, Isabella and Joey Jr. Are mine.  
  
Title: Treasures Of Friendship  
  
Summery: Chandler and Monica are moving out of Apt #20 and into a house. The gang helps them pack and they come across a box they think is junk until they start to go through it.  
Chapter 4: A New Beginning  
  
Chandler and Monica pulled up in front of a beautiful two story house. "This is it Mon we're home" Chandler said. "Yeah home" Monica whispered. He reached over and gently rubbed her shoulder. "It'll be okay Mon it will take time but we'll feel as at home here as we did in apartment 20" he told her. "Come on let's go give the guys the grand tour" he said with a smile. Monica nodded "Okay" she said softly.  
Ross, Rachel, Joey, and Phoebe stood on the sidewalk in front of the house. "Wow look at this place its amazing" Rachel said. "It's not that great" Joey whispered. Chandler smiled "If you think the outside is amazing wait till you see the inside" he said as he walked up the stairs to the front door. He unlocked it letting everyone in. "This is the living room" Chandler told them. "Its huge you could put a big screen tv in here!" Joey exclaimed. "Monica why don't we show them your kitchen" Chandler said "Okay" she whispered. He took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze as they headed to the kitchen.  
"Wow Mon this kitchen is incredible" Rachel squealed. "It has the island thingy you always wanted and look at this little window you can grow spices there" she said. Everyone looked at her. "What I know some stuff" she giggled. "Its my dream kitchen but" Monica stopped. "But what" Rachel asked. "I know I still have Chandler and the kids to cook for but I'm gonna miss cooking for you guys" Monica answered. "It makes me feel good when you guys eat my cooking" she added. " I must make you feel really good" Joey giggled. Monica smiled "Yuh huh" she giggled. "I know I can come over once and awhile and eat alot of your cooking so you feel really good okay!" Joey said with a grin. "Okay" Monica said. "Thank you Joey" she said hugging him.  
They went on to show them the bedrooms, the family room and the playroom slash game room. Monica still seemed to be a little upset. Chandler knew it was probably a mixture of missing the old apartment and hormones. He wanted to cheer her up he had an idea but would need the guys help. When Monica excused herself to use the bathroom Chandler filled them. They agreed to help.  
Later that night after a tearful goodbye with their friends Chandler and Monica laid on their mattress in their new bedroom in front of the fire place. Monica sighed softly. "I miss the guys" she whispered as she snuggled closer to Chandler. "I know, I do too" he whispered "but we'll see them tomorrow" he added. "It's gonna be weird not hearing Joey come in at 1 am to raid out frig" she said. Chandler laughed "Yeah that will take some time to get used to." He said. "I still can't believe we have our own house" Monica said softly. "I know" Chandler giggled mimicking her.  
There was a time when he thought they'd never be able to afford their own home. He was still an intern when Monica got pregnant with Daniel. He then got promoted when Monica was pregnant with the girls and now he was one of the bosses at the advertisement firm and it came with a big fat raise plus with Daniel in first grade and the girls in preschool Monica was working again but in a month she's be on maternity leave. They'd really come a long way since the first time they met on Thanksgiving in 1987. He sighed happily as he snuggled closer to his wife. He hoped his surprise cheered her up.  
"Chandler are you okay" Monica whispered "I'm fine honey" he answered. "Are you sure you're so quiet" she asked. "Yeah I was just thinking" he told her. "What were you thinking about" she asked. "Us" he answered. "Mmm what about us" she whispered. "I was just thinking how we've come a long way since that Thanksgiving we first met, and all the stuff we've been through together " he told her. "You know something I remember when Ross and Emily got engaged and Ross asked me to pick her dress up for her, I was depressed because I had no life, Rachel was depressed because Ross was getting married and Pheebs well she was quite pregnant so we were all sitting around in wedding gowns feeling sorry for ourselves"  
Chandler stopped her "Umm honey is there a point to this story" he giggled. "Yes now listen" she giggled. "Anyway there was a knock on the door and I thought it was you coming to borrow candles for your date with the girl who talked in her sleep" she said. "Boy was that a mistake I like the cute little sounds you make in your sleep thought" Chandler said with a smile. "Yeah well I was like don't answer it that's Chandler and Pheebs said yeah the groom can't see the bride then I said I'm not going to marry Chandler but little did I know I was going to" she finished. She sighed softly. "What are you disappointed that you did marry me" he joked. "No of course not Chandler I love you so much, I just miss the guys and our apartment but I know as long as we have each other everything will be okay" she whispered as she yawned. "I love you Chandler" she whispered as she started to drift off. "I love you too Mon" Chandler whispered. He too began to drift off thinking of Monica and the surprise he had in store for her.  
Chapter 5: Just Like Home....Chandler's surprise for Monica....Coming Soon!  
  
Authors Note: Here's chapter 4. I hope you all like it. The next chapter will have some more memories. As Always pretty please read and review! Thanx! 


End file.
